The Hunt is On
by KepiOfAgape
Summary: Something is happening between Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliff. Is Sebastian finally starting to warm up to the red reaper, or is it something more? Something out of his control?


Hey, everyone! I'm working on my first ongoing story! This is bassed off Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. I know exactly where I'm going to go with this, but I'm having a hard time getting the next chapter onto paper. Soooooo... give me lot's of insperation through riviews, yes? ;) This first chapter is pretty boring, but I'm hoping to get to the juicy stuff in the next one or soon after ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, or any charatiers from said series that are used here. They belong to Yana Toboso.

Like a typical dreary London night it was raining, and that's the time he loved his job the most. Grell Sutcliff was perched atop Big Ben, waiting for his next ordered reaping to come. He wasn't there for long when he saw her out of the corner of his lens and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, it's just another peasant girl. When is William going to give me the good souls again?" he pouted, "peasants always have such boring memories... Oh, well."

In a flash he slams to the ground behind her and rams his "modified" scythe into her back and through her chest. Blood splattered forward, painting the wall in crimson.

"Oh bother! I just cleaned this poor thing."he said stroking his scythe up and down its serrated shaft.

By this point he's noticed her blood merging with the water and it being carried down the street and into the sewer. He smiled a coy grin, enjoying what he saw, but pivoted backwards when he heard a faint sound behind him.

"Who's there?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I see you're making quite a mess of things again." The owner of the voice was standing half in shadow in the back of the alley.

"W-will! What are you doing here?"

"I had to take a break from paper work, and I figured I might as well try to prevent you from giving me even more over time..." he pauses to adjust his glasses just so, "but it looks like I am far too late."

"Oh, Will! That is so unfair! I wouldn't have such a craving for blood if you would stop giving me such dull souls to collect!" he pouted.

Suddenly William's scythe was an inch away from his nose, and he froze where he stood.

"Now, Willie dearest! Don't do anything you will regret now."

"SILENCE, SUTCLIFF! You know damn well why you get assigned the souls you do! If you continue to act this way on the job, I will be forced to confiscate your death scythe once again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Mr. Spear, sir!" He smiles a cheerful smile and laughs a nervous laugh.

"Go finish your job, Sutcliff." William said bringing his scythe back to his side.

"I'll clean this up, just get out of my sight."

Grell left out a grateful, high-pitched squeal and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you, William! I promise not to fail you!" and with that he ran off in the other direction in a loud and flamboyant manner.

"Oh, and if you call me 'Willie' one more time, Sutcliff, you WILL be demoted!" He shouted after the reaper.

-Later, back at Grell's house-

It had been a long, dull night and Grell was beyond tiered. He did want to go see what Bassie was up to, but he couldn't bring himself to go all the way out to the Phantomhive manor. Reluctantly he washed off his make up and dressed for bed. After ten minutes of lying down, he heard an explosion from outside. He jumped out of bed to take a look at what was going to keep him from a good nights rest. Besides, if there was going to be any blood shed, he wanted to see it first hand. By time he got his matching red slipppers and robe on and to the front door, smoke and dust was everywhere, causing him to cough and hack.

"Eesh! Don't they know a lady lives here?" he said to himself between coughts. "They could have at least waited until my lawn wasn't down wind." That's when he saw him in the distance; his stoic sciloite muted by the smokey night, his broad shoulders, the line of his hips and back. He looked positivly dreamy as always. "Ooh! I wonder if he's wearing his tail coat or not..." He thought, "It would make it so much easier to ravish him, but it would also be fun to rip that off of him, too..."

The reaper got lost in though as he pondered on all the things he so desiered do to the demon when he noticed a shadow looming over him.

"What are you of all people doing here?" The drull voice snapped him out of it.

"Oh, Sebby! It's you" He put his hands behind his back and shuck his hips back and forth, "Came to see if I was alright did you, darling?" he said in a lower voice.

It took everything Sebastian had not to vomit on the spot. "Not quite... You might say I'm at fault for this mess you see here." He jestured behind him and Grell saw charred earth and what used to be his garden.

"BWAHH! MY GARDEN!" He shouted, "The vegtibales and herbs where almost ready to pick! I don't even have time to plant new seeds; the season is almost over. And-"

"Wait-" Sebastian cut him off. "You mean to say that this is in fact- your- garden?"

Forgetting everything about his lost garden, he absently looked at Sebastian, suprised that he was actually showing somewhat of an intrest in him, even though he didn't like the tone to his voice. "Why, yes. This is where I live."

Sebastian put a hand on his forhead and closed his eyes. "He would find the one spot I never wanted to have knolage of..."

"He? He who?" Grell asked. Now he detected drestress in his voice, and any one who caused his Sebas-chan destress earned themselves an unplesant visit from him personally. He cuddeled up to Sebastian and ran a long, sharp nail down his gaw line. "Tell me who this 'he' is and Grell will take care of him for you." he told him, batting his long eye lashes at his love.

Sebastian, noticing that Grell didn't have a good grip on him for once, stepped to the side, causing him to face plant into the ground. "Hey, that hurt!"

Ignoring the reapers complaints, he brushed himself off and said, "I do apoligize for destroying your garden. If you tell me everything you had growing in it, I will go to the market tomorrow and buy you those items in the heighest quality. When I arive I will assist you in cleaning up this eye sore."

"Y-you would really do that for me?"

"As much as I despise you and your kind, what kind of person would I be to not take responsibility for my actions? I am at fault for ruiening your garden, so I shal do everything I can to make up for it."

Grell couldn't help but to stare at him flabbergasted with his mouth wide open. Did Sebastian just willingly volenteer to spend time with him. Granted, he just said that he despises him and he's only doing this to gain forgivness for destroying his property... but he was going to be spending time with Sebastian. Alone. Not his ideal way to get alone time with him, but it would work for now. "Maybe," he thought "just maybe, I can show him just what kind of person I am tomorrow. Then he'd be sure to sweep me off my feet!"

"Okay. I shal be here tomorrow when you call upon me, then."

"I'll see you then." he bowed and then was gone.

Shaking with excitment, Grell ran back into his house and jumped in bed, praying that sleep would come. He didn't want to miss any more beauty sleep before he saw Sebastian again. Just as he was falling asleep, he vowed that he would never, ever allow him to show his face in front of Sebastian again without any make up on. How unbecoming of a lady like himself.


End file.
